A Goode Life: The Revelations
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy is finally back to Goode High School and out of Tartarus. He may have changed but Percy is still Percy. His friend are still his friends. Although, there are some changes... How will this year go for our favorite teens? Will his friends continue the show now that he's back? Will Annabeth be attending to Percy's school? Better than it sounds. No flames but critics welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Alright guys. So, I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter so here it is. I would have put it up sooner but I got caught up in watching** _'Grey's__ Anatomy'_** so please forgive me. On my defense, it is a really good show. If there are any mistakes, grammatical or not, please point them out kindly. Thank you and enjoy. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The Giant War is over and even though many demigods died, victory was ours. The war ended and the demigods went back home. Romans and Greeks have decided to sign a peace treaty and now if the Greeks wish to, they can live in New Rome. Guess who wasn't too happy about that. Yep, Octavian almost had a heart attack. Romans can also go to Camp Half-Blood if they want. In order for the demigods to get to either camp faster, easier, and safely, the gods made a type of portal that takes you to the camps in about five seconds. After everyone returned to their homes, Annabeth and I had to stay at camp for a while so we could recover from our 'tour' of Tartarus. It's the same with Nico. He helps us and we help him. For some strange reason he has started acting a bit weird around me and it's starting to worry me.

Anyway, after the whole 'tour' thing, Annabeth and I have been inseparable. Almost literally. Even though Athena wasn't too happy, Chiron and the gods had to accept the fact that Annabeth and I couldn't sleep without each other. If one of us woke up in the middle of the night without the other, we would normally go nuts. Same thing if we had a nightmare. The only thing that can calm us down is each other. I moved into Annabeth's apartment and it took a lot of explaining for my mom to let me move out. It also took a lot of embarrassing promises. (You know what I'm talking about.) John decided that if he saw Annabeth and me living in the same apartment and sleeping in the same bed he would freak out so he decided to move out. He no longer goes to Goode either so I'm free from his chains. Somewhat.

The sad thing is that Annabeth and I still go to different schools, that's the only thing that really bothers me. I've been worrying about her like crazy 24/7 and yes, that even includes when I'm with her. Talking about school. Guess what building doors I just opened. Goode High School's door. I didn't want to come back but Chiron insisted on Annabeth and me trying to live 'normally'. We went through literal hell; we can't live 'normally'. I didn't tell him that (although I wanted to) but I did argue with him. As you can guess, he didn't take 'no' for an answer. I opened the door the front office and saw Mrs. Davis. She heard the door close and lifted her head from her book. She smiled kindly, put a bookmark in her book, and set it down.

"Well, well, look who has decided to show up," she said. "If it isn't Percy Jackson."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at her sheepishly. "I can explain Mrs. Davis."

"Please do because you are not getting your schedule until you explain."

"Well, you see, my aunt decided to kidnap me and I hit my head really hard so I got amnesia and I had to stay at a place until I got my memory back and then I went to Greece to see my…family…it's a complicated story."

"Well I've heard enough." She said as she gave me a paper, "don't get kidnapped again."

"Trust me, next person to kidnapped me will get punched."

She laughed as if I was joking, which I was. Next person to kidnap me will die, god, goddess, monster, or not, they might as well write their will. I take the paper from her and look at it. It's my schedule and my locker number with its combination. Somehow, they didn't hold me back a grade. I'll have to ask the gods how later. Okay. Now for my schedule. I have all the same classes and I'm still the swim team captain of the team. I'm still in the basketball team and my classes are now in the junior building. My classes are:

Calculus with Mr. Cal. (Go figure.)

1st Elective: Swimming with Coach Sugarplum

U.S. History with Mrs. Shington

Lunch

English III with Mr. Blofis

Marine Bio-…Wait, whoa…English III with Mr. Blofis?

Isn't Paul a freshmen teacher? What the heck is he doing as a junior teacher? This seems a bit suspicious. Either he just won the raise or the gods had something to do with this. I'm guessing It's the gods because Paul LOVED being a freshmen teacher, he said that he chose that grade specifically when he chose to go to college for teaching. I'm going to have a serious talk with the gods.

Anyway…Marine Biology II AP with Mr. Fisher

2nd Elective –Basketball with Coach Shane.

And finally Greek II AP with Mrs. Jackson

My schedule is still the same the only change is that the classes are a bit harder. The worst thing is that the harder they are the more boring they get, and the more boring they get the sleepier I get. If I fall asleep in the middle of class Annabeth won't be around to calm me down if I get a dream and I'll freak out and I'll go wild. I shake the thoughts out of my mind and try to concentrate on something positive. I can't allow negative thoughts in my head because that cause flashbacks and flashbacks cause me to faint. I concentrate on going to my locker and nothing more. Thalia will also be coming back but later in the year. She still has to interview those girls.

Did I forget that its past winter break and that I came to school late? Well, I did. So I missed like the first three of four months of school. Oh well, sucks to suck. Just as I reached my locker, the bell rang. I'm not sure if my friends still had the same lockers but I hope they do. I open my locker and stick most of my books in there. This bell is for second elective which means I only need to leave my U.S. history book in my backpack and I can put everything in the locker. Just when I closed my locker door, I felt a sudden weight on my back. I panicked and grabbed one of the arms that were wrapped around me. I pulled it off me and I put it over my head. As I backed away from the locker and started to turn, I twisted the arm forcing whatever got a hold of me to turn. I gave a full turned and pushed the person against the locker with my palm on their collarbone.

The hallway went silent and for some reason I was breathing heavily. My vision cleared and I saw that the space intruder was only my friend, Destiny Diamond. I let my glare soften and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was about to do the same thing until Destiny stopped me. She looked at me with concern.

"Percy, calm down, it's only AJ."

I let go of the wrist and turn around. Sure enough, there he is in flesh and bone. Behind him are Larissa and Lola and beside him is Kevin. I sighed and let myself walk backward. I let my back hit the lockers and I slide down. I cover my face with my hands and groan. I feel someone touch me and I jump a bit. I let my hands fall from my face and stare back into Larissa's worried eyes.

"Percy what's-"

"It's nothing; I'm just a bit jumpy."

Kevin held his hand up and I let him help me stand. He gave a 'we'll talk later look' and patted my back. He went to his locker and opened it. He's locker was to the right of mine now so I can see inside his locker. I looked at the door and noticed that there were pictures on it. I studied them a little longer and my mouth dropped. He has a girlfriend. He looked at me and then turned to look at the pictures. He quickly shut his locker door and turned to look at me. His face was beat red and he was smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." He said.

"You think?"

"Okay, well a month after winter break I friended her and then eight weeks later…boom! We're a thing."

"Forget about him," AJ said. "You, Mr. Jackson, owe us an explanation."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. "Well, you see, my aunt decided to kidnap me and take me to California. Things happened and I got amnesia so I had to stay there until I got it back and then my dad told me I had this obligatory family meeting in Greece."

"Oh…" Lola looked at me. "As far as excuses go, that one isn't as bad."

I shrugged and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I put it on my shoulder and looked at my friends. Where was Jack? As if he was reading my mind, Kevin told me that he would explain. A warning bell rand and everyone started scattering. AJ, because he has swimming next, decided to follow me. Kevin, because P.E. is on the way to the swimming pool, decided to follow me as well. Kevin told AJ to walk ahead because he and I had to talk in private and AJ walked faster and left us behind.

* * *

**So how was it guys? Did you like it, hate it, love it? Please let me know. The next chapter will be up in two weeks for reasons that have to do with my birthday in August and a counseling appointment next week. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

**Alright guys, here is chapter 2. I hope I didn't take too long in updating it. So, please tell me what you think alright? **

**I owe nothing except my OC's. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"So what exactly happened?"

I sighed. Kevin knew about the gods so there was no possible way to lie to him without him knowing.

"Hera kidnapped me and put me to sleep for about eight months." I said. "She took my memories and forced me to go a Roman camp. At the time Greeks and Romans didn't get along so that could have been a death sentence for me-"

The one-minute bell rang and Kevin hesitated before patting my shoulder. "Tell me at lunch." And he ran the other way.

I followed his example and ran to my class. I made it just before the tardy bell rang. All the heads turned towards me and the coach smiled at me. He started walking towards me, put an arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me. He let got and slapped the back of my head.

"Where have you been Mr. Jackson?" He asked. "One more week of your absence and I was going to put AJ as the captain."

"Sorry Coach, I was in California and I had a small," I started coughing and in between coughs said 'huge', "case of amnesia."

"Anything else you might want to add to the excuse?" He asked.

I shook my head and he told me to go change. I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and walked back outside. As the swim team captain, I have a lot of jobs. I have to lead the stretches, set examples, encourage everyone, and set a positive atmosphere for the team. That's not even half of them, but I wonder how I am going to be able to do them if I get distracted so easily. I mean, sure my ADHD makes get really distracted but now when I just start thinking about some possibilities, I just forget where I'm at and stuff. I shake my head again and concentrate on the stretches.

"Alright, Coach, when's the next swim meet?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Alrighty, let's see what I have to work with," I looked at AJ, "can you bring me the timers."

He nodded and left the room. Minutes later, he came back with a box full of timers. I told the team to line up behind a diving board and wait for the coach's signal to jump and start swimming. The coach and I stood at the other end of the pool and waited for one of the guys to get on the board. I grabbed a clock and readied it. As soon as the coach blew his whistle, I pressed start.

"I forgot to say," I yelled. "Do three laps."

And at the end of the three laps I pressed stop and he pulled himself out of the pool. I looked at the timer and on my clipboard, I wrote his time down.

"Jace, you're getting rusty," I said. "Two minutes with fifty seconds. I thought I told everyone to not stop practicing."

He shrugged sheepishly and I patted his back. The timer had a string on it so I put it around Jace's neck and told him to go dry himself.

"Alright, Cherry! You ready."

She nodded her head and positioned herself. Coach blew his whistle, she jumped in, and I pressed start. She did three laps and each time I could tell that she was using her leg and thigh muscles to push herself off the wall and gain speed. I pressed stop and she pulled herself out the pool. I looked at her and smirk. She used to be the slowest in the team and now I think she may be the third fastest.

"Not bad Cherry, you're improving." I said. "A minute and forty-five seconds."

I wrote it down as she cheered and put the timer around her neck. I ruffled her hair and told her to go dry herself. I looked at who was next. I screamed at AJ to not disappoint me. He saluted me and got into a diving position. Coach blew his whistle; I pressed start, AJ jumped. He did the three laps and pulled himself out.

"A minute and forty-five seconds." I looked at him. "You get any slower and you'll have some though competition."

He rolled his eyes and snatched the timer from my hand. I chuckled and kept doing what I was doing. Finally, I got the last one and gave him his time. I lined them up in order from tallest to shortest and I started pacing back and forth in front of them. I shook my head disapprovingly and looked at them a bit disappointed.

"What have you guys been doing while I was gone?"

"Practicing." Cherry said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How much."

"As much as AJ told us to."

I looked at him. "Twice a week." He said.

I shook my head. "I can't go to California for a year and get amnesia without you guys going lazy?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably except the coach. The coach was just standing to the side trying not to laugh. I laughed to myself.

"And you coach." His smile smell off his face. "Couldn't you make them practice harder?"

"Well, it's the team captain that's in charge of after school training, Percy."

He got me on that one. I couldn't really blame him for them not training.

I looked back at them. "You have all gone soft!" They jumped a bit at my sudden raise of voice.

"So what now?" Jace asked.

I looked at my watch. "For the next twenty minutes, you will all be swimming."

The pool is huge. It's so huge that it has ten lanes and it can fit two people in each lane. There were twenty members (twenty-one if you count me) so they could fit. I looked at my team. They look a bit tired. They went soft and I was not going to allow that. Most of them lost speed and only two or three gained it.

"As punishment for not training like you should while I was gone," I said. "We will have mandatory swim practice all week."

They groaned. "And that includes weekends."

"NO!"

I smirked to myself. We were going to make it to the Championship no matter what. I can't allow my team mates to become lazy. They have to learn to be responsible for how much they train even if it's not mandatory. Coach blew his whistle and everyone stopped whining. I pointed to the pool and they all sighed but jumped in. Good. Practice your butts of my friends, practice your butts off.

The twenty minutes passed by quickly. I told them to hit the showers but to not take long. I changed back into my normal cloths, went back outside, and waited for my teammates. One by one they all came out of the locker room and sat down on the bleachers. I stood up in front of them and started my little speech.

"Alright guys, you did a fantabulous job today. You worked hard and I'm sure you're sore all over-"

Some people murmured agreements and I smirked. They were going to kill me for this.

"-But," the look on their faces was pure fear, "I am afraid that you will only have one-day rest before the meet."

Groans were heard all over.

"I'm gonna work your butts like no tomorrow. Make sure you have some IcyHot cause when I'm done with you, you're gonna need that to relax your muscles."

"It's not that bad." I heard one murmur.

"_Every day._" That same person groaned along with everyone else.

"Alright, dismissed." I said just as the bell rand.

Everyone stood up and grabbed their stuff and walked out. The coach grabbed my shoulder before I could leave and I signaled for AJ to keep going.

"Harsh much?" He asked.

"I say I'm being 4% harsh compared to everything I do at camp."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. "Well, it's good to have you back."

"And it's good to be back."

* * *

**I'll try to update A-S-A-P but I don't know how soon that will be.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you want to see more of in this story that was not in the last?**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**I was going to update a chapter on the 7th of August since it was my birthday and I felt nice but I have a job now (sort of) and I didn't have time. But here it is today, enjoy it. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Just as I thought, History was a boring class. Thankfully, I reminded myself to ask my friends to keep me awake. Coming from me, that was a strange request for them but they pushed my shoulder whenever I was starting to fall asleep. I followed them out the class and to the lockers. I put my history book in the locker, took out my English book along with my Marine Biology books, and put them in my backpack. After that we made our way to lunch. I grabbed a pizza and a carton of milk and that was it. Again, I shocked the hell out of my friends. We went to sit at our usual table and I barely touched my pizza.

"Percy, why aren't you eating?" AJ asked.

I shrugged. "Before I went to Greece I went to Rome." I said. "After Rome I lost my appetite."

Kevin stood. "Percy, can we talk?"

I nodded and followed him to a tree far away from the table where we were siting. He told me to spill and I did. I told him what happened after I went to Camp Jupiter and that I went on a quest. I didn't give him many details though, I just told him enough to not make him question me. Thankfully, he bought it and made us walk back to the table. I sat down and noticed that Larissa was missing.

"Larissa was called to the office."

"Oh," I said. "So what did I miss while I was going round the world?"

"One swim meet, new couples, Lacy is back, and that's it." Kevin said. "For now."

"Lacy is back!" I shriek.

"Worse thing is that she's been asking for you." AJ added.

This is not a good a thing. If Lacy is back, this place is going to be the Fields of Punishment. I didn't say hell because I don't think anything could top that. But anyway, Lacy flirts with me every chance she gets. That started like in the middle of the ninth grade and ever since then she's never left me alone until last year when she, either got sent somewhere or left for a type of a family reunion or something. I groaned and sunk in my seat. If Annabeth was here everything would be so much better.

Out of the nowhere, something covered my eyes. I jumped a bit startled but relaxed when I sense the touch and a familiar aura. The touch was soft and delicate like it was just intended to blind me. The aura was powerful, full of wisdom, a tint of sadness and pain.

"Guess who."

The voice was soft and passed through my ears like a thin sheet of silk. Soft and delicate to the touch. I smirked and smiled to myself. I took the hands off my eyes as I spoke Annabeth's name and engulfed her in a hug. I kissed her cheek and pecked her on the lips.

"What are you doing here, Wise girl?"

"Well, you see, my dad forgot to tell me that he signed me out that Emma Willard School and signed me into Goode."

"YES!" I cheered. "School just got a gajillion times better."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, sat down on my seat, and started eating my pizza's pepperonis. I smiled at her and took the empty seat next to her. Larissa, who was behind Annabeth all this time, sat down next to Lola who was sitting next to AJ. The spot to the left and right of Kevin were empty. On the other side of Annabeth sat Destiny. Now, if only everyone else was here. Wait a moment.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

Destiny shrugged. "Maybe he's sick, he hasn't answered any of my texts or calls."

I nodded my head in understanding. I just got here and one of my friends was missing. Great. Then Jennifer, a member of the swim team, walked to Kevin and sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. Well, I'm in some trouble now.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said. "I was talking with one of my teachers and I'm a little sore so I can't walk as fast now."

Kevin frowned. "Why are you sore? This morning you were great."

Jennifer groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. I looked away and sank down on my seat.

"Swim team captain is back and he's making us work our butts off," she said. "We were all swimming non-stop for twenty minutes."

All heads turned to me as I sunk deeper in my seat. When I finally couldn't take the stares, I turned to look at them. I smiled and waved at Jennifer as if I didn't know she was there.

"Why are you making them work so hard?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you're girlfriend went from swimming three laps in a minute and fifteen seconds to two minutes an thirteen seconds." I said. "And AJ is also slower. In fact, only two or three gained speed and the rest lost it."

"But still Perce, they-"

"Kevin," Annabeth said. "Don't argue with him. At camp he teaches kids of about 9 or 10 how to fight and he beats em' up like practice dolls. Sure he gives them their breaks and stuff but the way he sees it is-"

I stopped her. "The way I see it is, you learn or you die there will never be a 'in between'."

They all looked at me with raised eyebrows and I shook them away. I told them it was complicated to explain unless they went to the camp. That brought up another conversation of wanting to go to camp. Why can't they just understand that it's probably impossible for them to go to camp. Jeez, I know it is an epic camp and all but the prize you have to pay attend is not worth it sometimes. I really hope that all of them are mortal. I actually think they are because they are all above the age of thirteen and a monster would have attacked them by now if they were demigods.

While I argued with them, Annabeth only smirked and laughed at my attempt to keep my impatience up. Finally the bell for the end of lunch rang and I turned to look a Larissa.

"I'll be Annabeth's tour guide now." She nodded and walked away as I grabbed Annabeth's hand and started walking back into the junior building

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Which of my OC's is your favorite? **


	4. Chapter 4: Paul

**Hey guys, how's it going? I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I kind of the lost the thing that had all my writing and I couldn't find it so, yeah.. Uhm...yeah...Any who...Enjoy. I owe nada.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As Annabeth and I walked to Paul's classroom, she was just as confused as I was when I told her that I didn't know why he was a junior teacher. I could tell that part of her thought that the gods had something to do with this. I, to be more specific, thought that my father was the brain behind Paul's grade switch. I mean, I stayed with him in Atlantis for a while so my wounds would heal faster and he saw how vulnerable I was. Paul knew what was going on, somewhat, so if I had a random panic attack (flashback) he would know how to calm me down. My father probably thought of this and asked Paul if he wanted to be one of my teachers this year. Paul probably accepted because he was worried for me.

When I came home from Camp, I had a bunch of panic attacks that he and my mom witnessed firsthand. They couldn't touch me when I had a panic attack because my memories, depending on their intensity, could be passed to them and that would be extremely bad. Experiencing that and how Annabeth manage to calm me down was what finally made my mom accept the fact that I had to move out and move in with Annabeth. Of course, I still have my room in the apartment in case I want to sleep there or something. I practically live with my mom in the afternoons but when I want to sleep or just relax is when I go back to Annabeth's apartment. I look at this like living in an extra two worlds. My mom's world and Annabeth's world, and now I have six worlds. The other four are The Godly World and The Mortal World, then there's The Greek World and The Roman World.

Anyway, as Annabeth and I neared Paul's classroom, the students started to clear out the hallway. The one-minute bell rang and we both picked up our paces. We walked into Paul's classroom and sat down on the seats that had our names on it. We were right by each other in front of Paul's desk. This was suspicious. There was no way to make this more obvious than it already was. Annabeth check the names and they were all in alphabetical order except ours. I shook my head an stifled a laugh at the failed attempt to be secretive about this. Well, maybe they weren't trying to be secretive and just didn't bother to explain this to Annabeth and me. I just realized something. Paul knew that Annabeth was coming to Goode and he never told me. Where was he anyway? The tardy bell rang and a timer on Paul's desk started counting down 15 minutes. What was that for anyway?

More students rushed in and relaxed when they saw that Paul wasn't in the classroom. Everyone sat down on their seat and waited for Paul to walk in but he didn't. Annabeth sank into her chair and put her head on my shoulder while playing with my hand. I moved my arm and wrapped it around Annabeth's shoulder which ended in Annabeth laying her head on my chest. A couple of girls started whispering something and I could tell it was about me. I decided to ignore it, they always did this. Finally, the timer blared an alarm that lasted for a minute and Paul walked it.

"Hey guys, today I'm gonna start class with a random fact." He said. "Did you know that if a teacher takes more than fifteen minutes to return to his or her class the students have a right to skip class."

All the students groaned except Annabeth, Destiny, both which knew the fact, and I. Paul chuckled as he put the timer away. He grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and passed them out. He smiled at Annabeth and me and winked at us as he sat a packet and in front of each of us. We looked down and noticed it was in Greek. Thank you Paul, thank you so much. My headache is gone now. He walked back to the front and leaned against the table that was in the middle of the front of the classroom.

"Alright, first thing is first. A lot of you have been asking me why this table is here." He said. "This table is here because this was a science classroom and I want this table so this table stays. Now, the packet I gave you is to summarize everything you did in your English classes since you were little fishes."

The class groaned. "You also have questions from the first few months in the school."

More groans. "Annabeth, you may help Percy out since we both know he couldn't get an F+ to save his life."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Paul smiled at me. "You may all start and you have all the class period."

With Annabeth's help, the test was fairly easy. Everything that I didn't understand, which was 98 percent of everything on the test, Annabeth would point out the correct answer and explain to me why it was correct. Finally halfway through the class period, I stood up and turned my test in along with Annabeth. She would have turned it in earlier but I wouldn't let her. Like she always did, she rolled her eyes at me. After we turned the test in, I took out a sheet of paper and we started playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Of course, by the end of class Annabeth had won. The score was 50-4. How does she do it? I guess that even Tic-Tac-Toe is somewhat all about strategies.

Finally, everyone turned in their tests and the bell rang. Annabeth and I got up and started walking out the class. I turned around to look at Paul and pointed and accusing finger at him.

"You, sir, have a lot of explaining to do later."

Paul rolled his eyes and Annabeth and I walked out the room. I took Annabeth's schedule from her hands and looked at it.

Calculus with Mr. Cal (Yes!)

1st Elective: Swimming with Coach Sugarplum.

I turned to look at her. "You chose swimming just to be with me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "oh hush, don't get a big head."

U.S. History with Mrs. Shington

Lunch

English III with Mr. Blofis

Advanced Architecture with Mrs. Arch

2nd Elective P.E. with Coach Walker.

Greek II AP with Mrs. Jackson

We have the same exact schedule except for sixth period and 2nd elective. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the second to last classroom on the other side of another hallway.

"This, wise girl, is your classroom." I said. "I'll come get you later to take you to P.E."

"Where's your class?" She asked.

"Upstairs, last classroom."

"Well that's far away-ish."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You've been spending too much time with me. Not that I'm complaining."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked into her class. I smiled and walked to a staircase.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you ****guys liked it.  
**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think of the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5: Practice 2

**I have two shout outs. **

**1st and foremost- Julez: I want to thank Julez because he (I hope I'm right) is my new beta reader. He corrected all of the swimming practice and explained many things to me. Thanks a lot Julez, if there was any way for me to repay you for your kindness I would. **

**2nd and 2nd foremost- llamaprincess13: Go read her (you're a 'her' right?) story. It's Percy Jackson and I bet it's really good. **

**Okay, now for the news. I need EVERYONE! To go to the following link and sign. (w w w) (change) .org (slash) p (slash) dreamworks (dash) to (dash) re-make (dash) the (dash) percy (dash) jackson (dash) movies****  
**

**Enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After school ended, Annabeth and I went back to Paul's classroom looking for answers. We asked him why he was an eleventh grade teacher but he only shrugged and said promotion. I wasn't convinced but Annabeth and I left him alone since he had after school tutoring. We walked out of the school and decided that the next time we saw my father, we would interrogate him. For now, we went straight back to Annabeth's apartment. Also known as our apartment. The minute we walked in, I crashed into the couch. Annabeth chuckled and told me to sleep.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Can't, I forgot about the mandatory swim practice."

Annabeth laughed. "You torture yourself by torturing them, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled softly as I stood up and gave her a hug. "We are going to get into the championships. This is *****CSCC, Wise Girl. We're gonna win even if it kills me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pecked my cheek. "Better get going, Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and rushed out of the apartment to my car. As I drove back to the school I thought about leaving Annabeth alone. What if she got a sudden panic attack? If I'm not there with her she could go into a deadly coma; that is not fun. It happened to me once; but, it only lasted a week. Still, everything came back to me. Nobody knew this but Annabeth, Nico, and I. While in Tartarus, your soul is divided in two. Half of it stays with you while the other half is being tortured. The reason why half stays with you is so you can take more pain and damage as you wonder around Tartarus. When Annabeth and I escaped, the other half of our souls came back to us and the memories it had went into our minds.

The tortures it received were unbearable. We could feel everything, see everything, and even hear everything. Annabeth and I almost went insane but Nico held it. Sure, he was in Tartarus for less time than Annabeth and I but Nico was alone. There was no one with him to keep him grounded or reassure him that he would be okay. No one was there to support him like Annabeth supported me or vice versa. I admire that kid a lot. He is stronger than he gives himself credit for. I hope he knows that. If Annabeth hadn't been there with me I'm sure I would've died and if not I would have gone insane. I sighed to myself. Sometimes I really wish that I wasn't a demigod.

I parked the car and walked into the swimming pool. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers and I smirked to myself. I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms. I love how I can come up with stuff on the spot. I tapped my foot and waited for someone to notice me. Finally, after two minutes I became annoyed. They were all on their phones. Jeez. I cleared my throat loudly and everyone turned to look at me.

"Do I look happy?" I asked with my most serious face on.

They all shook their heads and hid their phones from my sight.

"So I take my girlfriend home and come back expecting you guys to be practicing until I got here to give you more specific directions but instead you are all on your phones."

No one said anything. Even AJ kept quiet but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"I wait at the door for someone to at least notice me and warn everyone else. Yet, the phone is more important is it not?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably and I shook my head. I told everyone to not move and to stay where they were until I returned. I ran into the coach's office and grabbed an empty box, a pen, and sticky notes. I walked back out and told everyone to line up in order from tallest to shortest. I started with the shortest.

"Put this on your phone and write your name on it." I gave Cherry a sticky note and the pen. She did what I told her and put her phone in the box. I kept doing that until I got to Jennifer.

"You wouldn't do this to your friend's girlfriend, would you?"

"No I wouldn't," she smiled. "But here you are just one of my team members."

Her smile fell as I gave her the sticky note and the pen. Reluctantly she wrote her name on the sticky note and put it on her phone. She hugged her phone but put it in the box eventually. I got to AJ, who is third tallest, and he shrugged.

"Lola took it."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't question him. I moved on to the second tallest and that was the end. I put the box on the top bleacher and told everyone to line up. There are two people on every line but on opposite sides of the pool. The coach walked in and smiled at me. For some reason he always liked how I helped train the team. He gave me a Dr. Pepper bottle and turned to look at the team.

"We'll start with some stretches."

"Done." The coach said.

"Alright, in that case, on the coach's mark you will dive in and sprint to other side and get out-"

"Pretty simple." Jennifer murmured.

"Then you dive in again and get out. The coach will give you a fifty second break before you have to dive in again but it'll get quicker."

They all groaned. Why am I enjoying their pain.

"Okay, just to make this fair I will give you a demonstration."

"Ah, Percy, you haven't changed." The coach reminded me.

I looked down at myself and noticed he was right. I smiled sheepishly and ran into the locker room. I changed and ran back out. I took Jennifer's line and positioned myself on the starting block. The coach blew his whistle and I dived in. I swam to the other side, got out and got on the other block. Fifty seconds passed and I dived in when the coach blew his whistle. I got to the other side, climbed out, got on the block and waited forty seconds until I dived in again. Every time the rest time went down by ten seconds. On my final length, I dived in and swam to the other side, climbed the block and dived back in. No rest time.

I climbed out the pool slightly panting, just to seem normal, and saw the expressions on everyone's face. They were the looks of 'This is too much work.' They really went soft and that bothered me a lot. As the swim team captain I want everyone to be energetic, in good shape, and good spirits. They were missing all three of those things. I was not going to take this. Nope. I walked back to the coach and let him take charge from there. If someone didn't get them back in line I was going to lose my head. I knew I should've left instructions in case I disappeared.

Anyway, if anyone didn't make it to the other side by the time the coach blew his whistle, they were out and they were supposed to sit on the floor until everyone was finished. To my great surprise the last one standing was Cherry. I leaned over to the coach and showed him the clipboard with the names.

"Coach, Cherry is going to be in the team this competition. Shay will be her replacement."

The coach nodded. "We'll talk line ups later."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Cherry. I looked at my watched and tapped the coach's shoulder twice. He blew his whistle and announced to hit the showers. Everyone stood up and ran into the locker room. The girls to the girl's locker room and the guys to the boy's locker room. When everyone came back out, I lined 'em up tallest to shortest and passed out their phones. I stood in front of them and started giving my speech again.

"Who is sore?" Most of them raised their hands.

"I suggest a short ice bath." I said. "Okay, you guys did a wonderful job. I'm not too happy that most of you ended up having to get out by the third length but we'll get it fixed. Go home, relax, rest, and be ready for tomorrow cause it's gonna be the same thing."

Most people groaned again but it wasn't as many as before. I released them and started picking up everything that was out of place. The coach called me into his office and I sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"We'll talk line ups tomorrow," he said. "Right now I need to ask you to start designing the team shirt."

I raised an eyebrow. "The new shirts were supposed to be made before the first meet."

He nodded in agreement. "But you were gone and no one else wanted to do it."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

He gave me the mini laptop and I put it by my side. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the team is supposed to be doing community work. Figure out where we can do it."

I nodded and stood up to leave. I went into the locker room and changed. I walked out the school and got back in my car. I put the laptop on the seat beside me and leaned against my seat. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. Why did I chose this job again? Right, the easiest one. It seemed easier last year. I put my belt on and started driving back to Annabeth's.

* * *

***CSCC=Country Swimming Championship Competition.**

**Question of the Chapter: How's school for you guys?**


	6. Chapter 6: Back?

**First, I want to thank my editor Julez for telling me what to fix and what not. Next, I want to let you all know that I have mid-important Poll on my profile so go check it out, check it out, check it ooouuutt. Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Wise girl, I'm home." I said.

Annabeth looked up from what she was doing. She gave me a soft smile and patted the seat next to her. I sat the laptop on the coffee table and sat down next to Annabeth. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She leaned against my chest and kept doing what she was doing. I watched her work on the blueprints for Olympus for a while until I decided it was better if I worked on the shirt design now. I went to the website that the coach told me to use and chose a shirt. Last year, I chose the color blue. This year I'm choosing neon green.

The words that are going to be at the top of the shirt are "Goode High School" and they are going to be in Arch text in the color blue. Under that, there is going to be a picture of a swimming figure with the words swim team under it in hard bubble text. On the back of the shirt are going to be our names, title, and our school mascot. Mine is Percy Jackson with "Swim Captain." under it The head of our mascot is in a circle. The mascot is a Great White Shark and under the crocodile's head, it says, "Swim and Dive."

"Whatcha doing?" Annabeth asked.

I look down at her and see her staring at the screen. "I'm working on the shirts for the school swim team."

"That's part of your job as a swim team captain?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, that's only one job, I have a bunch others."

She raised an eyebrow. I kiss her head and tell her to not ask. There is way too many things to explain. I stretch a bit and decide that my shirt is what I'll show the coach. I stand up and tell Annabeth that I'm going to bed. She nods and gives me a peck on the lips. I stand up and walk to the room we share. Now most of you must be thinking that two teenagers sharing a room and a bed is probably the worst idea ever, right? Well if I was something like Kevin, than yeah, that would be the worst idea ever. However, it just so happens that I am nothing like Kevin.

It just six in the afternoon but a guy who survived literal hell needs rest. I get tired a lot more than normal and a lot easier too. My demigod dreams are sometimes worse but they also disappear like twice every month. Now that is not a big change for me but for any other normal demigod it would be great. What I am glad for though is the fact that the nightmares from my past stopped. Since I was in Tartarus, I haven't had one dream about Gabe. I slap myself mentally as I let myself fall on the bed. I probably just jinxed everything and now I'm gonna have a dream about it. Great. I sigh peacefully and close my eyes as I bury my head in my pillow and wait to be taken to dreamland.

**Dream**

I hate summer break. I hate summer break. I absolutely, positively, definitely hate summer break. You'd think that me, a 9 year-old-boy who hates school, would love summer break, right? Nope. But you know what? I have something else I need to add to that list of things I hate. My dad. My biological dad whoever he is. I hate him because it's his fault I'm stuck with Smelly Gabe.

It's his fault because he shouldn't have gone out to sea when my mom was expecting. He should've staid with her. He shouldn't had let her forget about him. And most of all, he shouldn't have let her fall for Smelly Gabe. I roll over on my bed and end up with my face in my pillow. I let out a scream, which is muffled by the pillow, and swing my feet in the air wildly. I looked at the clock, oh boy. I really hope he won't call me.

"Kid!"

I groan. He was drunk once again. That is all I need to know to figure out how bad the cut would be. I stood up, walked to my door, opened it, and walked to the living room where the walrus was. Smelly Gabe grabbed me by my hair and forced me to go deeper into the living room. It hurt but I knew I couldn't protest. Since the last two times he cut me. I've started trying to guess where the cut would be. My guess for this cut is: my hip or thigh. Don't ask why I think it's going to be there. It's just a wild guess.

Gabe makes me stand up on the couch and points to my thigh with the knife. I knew it! I lower the side of my shorts and boxers a little. Smelly Gabe swings the knife in a wild manner and the tip of the knife connects with my skin. The skin splits open a bit and starts bleeding. He walked away and I hopped of the couch and made my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and go back to my room. I laid on my bed and simply stare at the ceiling.

**End of Dream.**

I wake up and stare into two worried grey eyes. I sit up slowly and Annabeth grabs my hand. She stares at me as if expecting me to start talking but I don't. My dreams of Gabe are back and I don't want her to know about them. Like I've said before. They are in the past and in the past they stay.

"Percy," she says. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," I lie. "Why?"

"Well, you weren't whimpering but you were twisting and turning a lot." She tightens her grip on my hand. "And you are also sweaty. Are those dreams coming back."

Acting stupid, I say, "dreams? What dreams?"

"Those dreams with the knives?"

I shake my head a bit engulfing her in a hug. "No wise girl, they're just dreams."

Hesitantly, she gives up and stands up. She tells me that she made some food and I get up instantly and follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

**Whatcha think? **

**Question of the Chapter - Sweet Summer Kiss or Sour Winter Lust**


	7. Sorry

Hey guys. 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN here hows it going. Look I can't take long. I gotta be quick. I have no internent and I have no idea how long it will be down. Just letting you guys know to not expect any updates anytime soon. Sorry but I can't control this, wish I could but cant. Also who has BOO. I do and it's killing me. Wanna talk bout it? Send me PM and I'll get back to ya ASAP.

One last thing. I have a Poll on my profile go check it out, check it out, check it ooouuuuttt. :) Have fun and please forgive me. I'd give you more reasons for me not updating but I have no time. Bye -1 PERCY JACKSON FAN


End file.
